


Antologi Fluff YukiMafu

by uritaeyeon



Series: Anthology Series [6]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Featuring, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, all romance of course, collegestudents!yukimafu, designer!mafuyu, doctor!yuki, my attempt on fluff, radioannouncer!mafuyu, salesman!yuki, senior!akigetsu, students!yukimafu, tidak menjamin tidak ooc
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Kumpulan cerita-cerita YukiMafu bertema fluff.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Series: Anthology Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/925113
Kudos: 5





	Antologi Fluff YukiMafu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Given adalah hasil karya Kizu Natsuki
> 
> A/N: nggak tau. Random aja. Pengen bikin ini. Entahlah. Nggak bagus. Nggak menjamin nggak OOC

1\. “I think I might be falling in love with you and I’m terrified.”

[Alternate Universe – Canon Divergence]

Yoshida Yuki telah mengenal Satou Mafuyu selama hampir sepuluh tahun sejak pertama mereka bertemu di taman komplek saat TK. Waktu-waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Seperti ada magnet yang menarik, seperti bunga dan lebah, seperti bumi dan bulan, mereka hanya bisa melihat satu sama lain. Dunia Yuki tanpa sadar hanya terpusat pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Mereka sebenarnya tak hanya berdua, ada dua teman lain yang juga sudah bersama-sama dengan mereka sejak masih taman kanak-kanak. Bukan berarti Yuki tak memedulikan yang dua, hanya saja entah kenapa mata dan hatinya hanya terfokus pada satu orang.

Mafuyu cantik, Mafuyu indah, Mafuyu tampan.

Yuki tak menampik hal itu. Itu semua benar. Dikiranya, itu adalah hal yang membuatnya tak bisa mengusir Mafuyu dari isi kepalanya.

Tapi ternyata bukan.

Kalau Mafuyu memeluk lengannya, jantung yang bulan lalu masih berdetak normal, kini selalu berdetak lebih cepat. Kalau Mafuyu tidur di bahunya, tangan yang biasanya akan langsung merangkulnya kini diulurkannya ragu-ragu. Kalau Mafuyu memanggil namanya, Yuki akan mengulang kalimat itu berkali-kali hanya untuk mengingat suaranya.

Baru setelah Mafuyu mencium pipinya hanya berselang dua minggu kemudian, Yuki baru sadar itu semua karena dia jatuh cinta. Dia tak berani mengungkapkannya, takut kalau hubungan yang selama ini ada mendadak hancur hanya karena satu kalimat. Takut kalau tiba-tiba saja Mafuyu menjauh darinya. Apalagi mereka sama-sama laki-laki, Yuki sampai berpikir dia akan pindah sekolah saja kalau semuanya gagal.

Tapi Mafuyu yang menyadari hal itu menenangkannya—dikecupnya Yuki sepulang sekolah di perpustakaan dengan lembut.

Mereka tidak pernah membicarakan perasaan masing-masing, namun baik Yuki dan Mafuyu tahu bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

* * *

2\. “You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this.”

[Alternate Universe – Canon Divergence]

Rencananya hari ini Mafuyu berkunjung ke rumah Yuki untuk belajar bersama. Seminggu lagi akan ada ujian semester dan mereka tidak bisa berkencan bebas tanpa mengganggu waktu belajar. Saeko-san dan ibunya melarang mereka bertemu lebih dulu—tahu kalau anak-anaknya akan lupa waktu kalau sudah berduaan.

Namun, dengan tekad dan satu piring omelet untuk sarapan, Mafuyu berhasil membujuk ibunya untuk bertemu dengan Yuki. Alasannya dapat dipercaya, toh memang Mafuyu juga dari awal tidak berbohong. Akhirnya, di sinilah dia. Di kamar Yuki memutar otak untuk mencari jawaban nomor sembilan ...

... dengan Yuki yang malah tertidur di pangkuannya. Untung Saeko-san sedang ada acara dengan teman kantornya akhir pekan ini, jadi tidak akan ada yang membuka pintu tiba-tiba dan memergoki mereka berdua seperti ini.

“Yuki, bangun. Ajari aku soal _tenses_.”

Menolak bangun, tangannya malah dilingkarkan ke pinggang sang kekasih. “Tidak mau mmm.”

Sebenarnya kalau Yuki sudah bermanja-manja seperti ini, Mafuyu juga gemas sendiri. Yuki, di hadapan banyak orang terlihat seperti anak yang tengil, nakal, dan urakan. Tapi kalau hanya berdua dengan sang kekasih, Yuki bisa menjadi anak paling manis yang pernah seorang Satou Mafuyu lihat.

“Yuki.”

“Nanti dulu~ng. Ngantuk.”

Suara tawa kecil Mafuyu terdengar. Dengan tangan yang mengusap lembut kepala sang pacar, dia berujar, “Yuki lucu kalau setengah tidur begini. Boleh kucium?”

* * *

3\. “I’ve had a rough day and honestly all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with ...”

[Alternate Universe; salesman!Yuki x radioannouncer!Mafuyu]

Pintu apartemen satu kamar itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pemuda 24 tahun berwajah masam dengan dasi yang sudah tak terpasang sempurna. Di tangannya ada beberapa berkas yang dibawanya sejak pulang dari kantor.

“Aku pulang ...,” katanya lemah, sebelum akhirnya melepas sepatunya dan menaruh tasnya di atas meja. Selepas itu, sang pria langsung melempar dirinya sendiri ke atas sofa. Pekerjaannya hari ini tidak berjalan dengan baik. Dua dari empat klien yang ditemuinya menolak bekerja sama, belum lagi terjebak macet beberapa kali sampai-sampai dia mengabaikan makan siangnya hanya untuk sampai di tempat janjian tepat waktu.

Tidak berjalan mulus seperti yang dia harapkan pagi tadi. Padahal biasanya doa sang kekasih manjur, tapi mungkin keberuntungannya hari ini memang sedang jelek saja.

“Capek ... haus ... mau Mafuyu ....”

Terdengar suara kursi kerja bergeser dan pintu terbuka sebelum akhirnya seseorang menjulurkan kepalanya dari sana, “Yuki? Aku tidak mendengar suaramu pulang. Selamat datang.”

Mafuyu menaruh novel yang sedang dibacanya. Dihampirinya sang kekasih sebelum berjongkok di sampingnya, “Kenapa?”

“Gagal dapat klien. Mafuyu, haus ....”

“Iya, kuambilkan minum ya.” Mafuyu berdiri, diisinya air dingin dari dispenser lalu ditaruhnya di atas meja. Ditariknya pelan tubuh sang kekasih untuk bangun. Dasi yang menggantung tak rapi dicopotnya, dua kancing teratas dibuka, dan dilepaskannya jas kerja warna abu-abu yang dipakai Yuki sepanjang hari.

“Bagaimana siaranmu pagi tadi? Aku tidak sempat dengar. Ada yang menelepon jahil lagi ke studio tidak?”

Mafuyu menyampirkan dasi dan jas Yuki di sandaran sofa, kemudian mengecup bibir kekasihnya sebelum menjawab, “Tidak ada sih. Mungkin yang kemarin iseng saja. Tidak mungkin, ‘kan sudah meninggal tapi masih bisa telepon.”

“Iya sih ....”

Yuki melemaskan punggungnya, menyandar pada sofa yang sangat dirindukannya hari ini. Hari ini memang buruk, tapi kalau sudah sampai di rumah, rasanya beban yang dipanggulnya selama seharian ini mendadak menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Apalagi kalau sudah bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya sejak SMA dulu.

Tubuhnya hanya ingin istirahat sembari memeluk Mafuyu sepanjang waktu.

“Mafuyu.”

“Hmm?”

“Mau peluk.”

Yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam hanya terkekeh. Mafuyu membalas tanpa menolehkan kepalanya melewati bahu.

“Mandi dulu ya. Habis itu makan.”

Terdengar geraman tak setuju.

“Tapi, habis itu peluk.”

“Iya, peluk.”

* * *

4\. “It’s not a double date. We’re just third and fourth wheeling.”

[Alternate Universe; collegestudents!YukiMafu ft. senior!AkiGetsu]

Yuki menatap dua orang di hadapan mereka dengan wajah datar. Belum cukup suap-suapan dengan mesra, sekarang malah elus-elusan sambil memanggil nama sayang. Dari awal dia sudah tahu kalau diundangnya dia ke restoran milik kenalan seniornya ini hanya kamuflase saja. Ruangan _private_ yang tersisa hari itu hanya yang untuk empat orang. Tapi, sekalian balas budi karena seminggu lalu Yuki mengantarkan senior pirangnya itu buru-buru ke kampus saat tak sengaja bertemu di tengah jalan, diajaklah Yuki ke sini.

“Ayo dimakan. Enak, ‘kan?” Akihiko, senior yang dibantunya seminggu lalu itu, menaruh potongan-potongan daging bakar ke atas piringnya. Kalau dibilang enak sih enak, dagingnya empuk dan suasanya restorannya juga bagus. Yang tidak enak hanya pemandangannya saja.

Ugetsu, kekasih Akihiko, menyeringai dari balik tangannya. “Ini, ‘kan ruangan hanya ada kita berempat, kalau kalian mau macam-macam juga boleh kok. Tenang, rahasia kalian aman bersama kita. Di sini juga tidak ada CCTV.”

Kalau bukan karena Akihiko senior di klub karatenya dan Ugetsu adalah asisten dosen di kelasnya, sudah diabaikannya dua makhluk tak tahu tempat itu dan mengajak sahabatnya Mafuyu pergi dari sana.

Perkataan Hiiragi, teman sekelasnya yang tadi sempat berkirim pesan, kembali terngiang.

[Hoo bagus dong, _double date_. Tembak Mafuyu sekalian saja. Kau, ‘kan sudah naksir dengannya sejak tahun pertama.]

_Naksir sih naksir. Nembak sih nembak. Tapi tidak di sini juga kali. Di sini cuman jadi one push vape._

“Yuki,” suara Mafuyu berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Pemuda yang telah bersamanya sejak setahun lalu itu menyodorkan satu potong daging tepat ke depan mulutnya. “Aa~”

Ah, bodoh amat. Toh sekarang pasangan di depannya sudah mulai cium sana-sini. Meskipun awalnya hanya jadi obat nyamuk, kalau begini sih Yuki lebih baik mengambil kesempatan. Apalagi sepertinya Akihiko dan Ugetsu pun sudah sedikit mabuk dengan bir yang mereka pesan.

Ikutan suap-suapan bukan ide yang buruk juga.

* * *

5\. “I know I’ve kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten, please.”

[Alternate Universe; students!YukiMafu]

Mafuyu dan teman klub basketnya hendak mengadakan _training camp_ pada musim panas ini. Rencana mereka adalah setelah _training camp_ nanti yang seperti neraka, besoknya akan ada satu hari istirahat bebas tanpa jadwal untuk semua anggota sebelum pulang di keesokan harinya. _Training camp_ yang diadakan di pantai ini mau tak mau membuat Mafuyu harus membeli beberapa kebutuhan, termasuk sepatu yang akhirnya rusak ketika dipakai latihan beberapa hari lalu.

Maka dari itu, hari ini Mafuyu mengajak kekasihnya berbelanja keliling kota. Tabir surya dan perlengkapan pribadi sudah dibeli, sekarang hanya tinggal sepatu. Berkeliling mencari toko sepatu di sepanjang jalan, perhatiannya tiba-tiba teralihkan oleh toko topi yang siang ini dikunjungi oleh beberapa anak muda.

“Yuki, mampir ke sini dulu.” Tanpa menunggu jawaban sang kekasih, Mafuyu langsung menarik tangan Yuki memasuki toko tersebut. Dia baru ingat kalau topi yang biasa dia pakai, hilang beberapa minggu lalu. Kalau nanti saat _training camp_ ingin jalan-jalan, lebih baik membeli topi sekalian, ‘kan?

“Oh iya, topimu hilang, ‘kan ya?” gumam Yuki sembari melihat-lihat topi yang berjejer di rak. Mafuyu sendiri mencari di rak yang berbeda sampai akhirnya sampai di rak paling pojok. Di sana tersusun beberapa topi yang saat ini sedang hits, salah satunya _bunny hat_ berwarna putih dengan telinga menjulur yang bisa digerakkan.

Iseng, dipakainya topi tersebut dan dimainkannya selama beberapa saat—

—tanpa tahu akibatnya pada orang yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya.

“Mafuyu.”

Kepalanya berputar ke arah kiri, mendapati Yuki yang terlihat sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memeluknya.

“Gemas ....” Mafuyu tertawa manis, kembali menekan kaki kelinci untuk menggerakkan kedua telinga topi kelinci tersebut. “ _Pyon, pyon_. Yuki-chan, _pyon, pyon._.”

Kalau bukan di tempat umum, sudah dari tadi Mafuyu dipeluknya erat-erat. Yuki tahu kekasihnya ini manis, tapi kalau begini, tingkat kemanisannya mungkin bisa sampai membuatnya diabetes.

“Aku tahu aku sudah sering menciummu, tapi aku ingin menciummu lagi. Jangan semanis ini kalau bukan di kamarku.”

* * *

6\. “Mmm ... you’re warm.” & “No, you can’t get up! You’re my prisoner for today!”

[Alternate Universe; doctor!Yuki, designer!Mafuyu]

Mafuyu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, diliriknya jam di layar ponsel. Sudah jam sembilan pagi rupanya. Kemarin dia bergadang mengerjakan permintaan klien sampai jam dua malam. Kalau tidak dipaksa oleh Yuki, bisa sampai jam empat pagi Mafuyu terjaga.

Suaminya sendiri baru saja menyelesaikan _shift_ -nya di rumah sakit kemarin malam. Jadi mulai hari ini sampai dua hari ke depan, Yuki akan ada di rumah, kecuali jika rumah sakit membutuhkannya.

Sebenarnya, apalagi di musim hujan seperti ini, Mafuyu malas untuk bangun pagi-pagi. Dia lebih memilih bangun agak siangan, baru setelah itu memulai harinya. Namun, perutnya yang keroncongan, terlebih lagi suaminya belum sempat makan malam dan langsung tidur ketika pulang, mau tak mau Mafuyu harus bangun dan membuatkan mereka berdua sarapan.

“Mmm ... Mafuyu, jangan bangun dulu.”

Oh, rupanya Yuki sudah setengah bangun.

“Yuki.”

“Mmm ... tubuhmu hangat.” Alih-alih membiarkan Mafuyu turun dari kasur, sang suami malah memeluknya semakin erat. Ditenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk sang pujaan hati.

“Aku harus memasak sarapan. Yuki juga semalam belum makan, ‘kan?”

“Tidak boleh. Nanti saja bangunnya. Mafuyu adalah tahananku hari ini!”

Mafuyu menghela napas panjang. Kalau sudah begini, panjang urusannya. Suaminya memang sudah 29 tahun, lebih tua tiga tahun darinya. Namun, sesekali sifatnya bisa jauh lebih manja dibandingkan Mafuyu sendiri. Kalau ‘baru pulang setelah _shift_ ’ dikombinasikan dengan ‘dingin’ dan ‘Mafuyu’, Mafuyu baru bisa keluar dari pelukan Yuki yah ... kurang lebih sejam kemudian.

Lapar, lapar dah.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
